Alyster
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Alyster is a member of The Order of the Paradox. Previously Alyster has been a member of Mushroom Kingdom, New Pacific Order, Mostly Harmless Alliance and Sparta. Alliance history Sparta and MHA Just one day after he established his nation, Alyster joined Sparta on June 11, 2009. Within Sparta, he stayed for roughly until mid-September. Alyster then switched to MHA. Internal disagreements about politics that would have harmed friends of his was the reason for this decision. He joined MHA the same day he left Sparta behind. In order to speak with Alyster's own words: "I really didn't know anything about any other alliance, but I had heard some good news about them in Sparta. I stayed there until October 26th. I didn't link to the community for some reason and the game was getting boring. They were great guys but there was something missing for me personally that I couldn't even define. I thanked them and left for Sparta". The desire to join Sparta again came up because, when he was within MHA, he simply felt Sparta to be the home he had desperately missed. However it became apparent soon that things were not the same as before. A lot of Alyster's friends had left Sparta in that time, new members had replaced them and he didn't feel the same team spirit as before. Dispute loomed inevitably, so that Alyster himself felt the need to resign. During his time in Sparta, he served as a Military Lieutenant at first and later as Captain. Alyster also signed up to the Diplomatic Corps there and was the diplomat to Finnish Cooperation Organisation. After he had abandoned Sparta and joined the MHA, Alyster also signed up to the Diplomatic Corps and was sent to Argent. In Alyster's second time in Sparta, he was Military Captain again until his resignation. NPO Alyster applied for the New Pacific Order on December 9 and switched over to Pacifica's AA a couple of weeks later due to unfinished tech deals he started before applying. Pacifica had been under Karma war surrender terms at that time, so it took a little longer. Concerning the reason for his application, Alyster stated: Beginning within the NPO Freshly graduated from the Academy, Alyster joined the Diplomatic Corps since he wanted do to his part for Pacifica on the one hand and on the other hand Alyster wished to pursue an occupation to that he could contribute his previously acquired skills. He also applied for the Broadcasting Division of Media Corps. First Successes and Occupations over Time His assiduously performed work as an Imperial Ambassador in the Diplo Corps made it easy for his superiors to promote him to Diplomatic Consul. In his new occupation, Alyster helped one of the Diplomatic Special Envoys manage their sphere and support his fellow ambassadors. Additionally, he works as an Ambassador to two alliances. On 22 July 2010, Alyster was made a Special Envoy himself, following good work within the Diplomatic Corp. Friendship and Camaraderie Weirdgus was the first Diplomatic Special Envoy under who Alyster served. As Weirdgus has the same time zone as Alyster the both of them indulged in talking via IRC. Straylight has given him good advice in his job's sphere and Umbrae Noctem has been helping him in word and deed. Duties Awards Resignation On June 20, 2011 Alyster resigned NPO for the second time. Many Pacificans were shocked at this event but wished him well in his future endeavors. Mushroom Kingdom Alyster joined the Mushroom Kingdom on September 13, 2011. The Order of the Paradox Alyster is currently a member of TOP. Alyster has served in the Heptagon numerous times while a member of TOP. Alyster likes it in the ass from multiple dicks at the same time. War history *Doom House-NPO War as a member of NPO. *Grudge War as a member of MK. *Dave War as a member of MK. *Equilibrium War as a member of Invicta. *Disorder War as a member of TOP. Category:Individuals Category:Former member of Mushroom Kingdom Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Former member of Mostly Harmless Alliance Category:Former member of Sparta